TMoHS Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A collection of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya one-shots. Hope everyone enjoys. All stories are Yaoi, Yuri, or trying to be one of them... Just a warning. Rated M for chapter 12 only.
1. Quiet, Itsuki X Kyon, K

_Just a small TMoHS fic, nothing really happens in it, there will most likely be more to come._

_Pairing: One-sided Itsuki/Kyon (at least I hope people see it)_

_Rating: I think it's safe to rate it as K_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned TMoHS, but alas...  
><em>

_Quiet_

I sighed as I pushed through the door into the room that we called club headquarters. As usual I did not want to be there, but I also didn't want to inspire Suzumiya's wrath so I figured that it would be best for me to just play the obedient henchman that she seemed to think I was.

I looked up as I entered the room, expecting to see the same scene I saw everyday, Suzumiya sitting at the computer, Nagato sitting in the corner reading one of her books, and Asahina-san in her cute little maids outfit serving tea, but I was surprised to see that the room was empty other then Koizumi sitting at the long table in the middle of the room with the Othello board set up in front of him, he smiled when he saw me come in.

I blinked, that was odd, normally Koizumi was the last to make it to the clubroom after school, not the first. I shook of the strangeness of it and walked to the seat across from Koizumi, placed my bag next to the chair, and took a seat.

"So… where's everyone else?" I asked after having taken my seat.

Koizumi smiled as he stared to place the Othello pieces on the board, "Suzumiya-san dragged the other two to go shopping I believe I heard something about finding a new outfit for Asahina-san."

"And you didn't stop her?" I demanded, imagining the torture that Suzumiya was probably putting pour defenseless Asahina-san through.

Koizumi shrugged, that annoying smile still present, "I figured that as long as Suzumiya is happy no closed-space will open."

I just stared at him in annoyance for a moment before shaking my head, "Whatever."

"Would you like to play a game?" Koizumi asked once the conversation was dropped, gesturing to the prepared Othello board.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

With that said we began out game. We played in silence for a few moments, neither of us bothering to start a new conversation, but after a while I couldn't take it anymore. Now don't get me wrong I enjoy quite, but it was just so strange having this particular room so quite. I kept expecting Suzumiya to burst through the door yelling about some ridiculous activity that she was giving to force us to participate in.

"Did Suzumiya say when they'd be back?" I decided to ask.

Koizumi moved one of his pieces before speaking, "She didn't." He replied simply before looking up at me and folding his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair slightly, "But wouldn't you agree that the quiet is a nice change?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I hate to think what Suzumiya is putting pour Asahina-san through." I explained.

For a split second I saw the smile leave Koizumi's face, but it was back so quickly, looking as fake as ever, that I wondered if I had just imagined it.

"I'm sure that she's fine." Koizumi replied before changing the subject, "It's your turn." He said, gesturing to the board.

I shrugged slightly and picked up one of my pieces, placing it on another space on the board, "I still think that you should have done something to stop Suzumiya." I said before ending my turn by flipping a few of Koizumi's pieces over, making them mine.

Koizumi studied the board for a few moments before answering, "As long as no harm is done I think it's fine for Suzumiya-san to do as she pleases, as long as she's kept entertained she won't accidently try to create a new world."

"No harm done?" I questioned, "What about Asahina-san? Suzumiya's always forcing her to ware things that she's uncomfortable in and doesn't seem to give a damn."

Again I saw the smile drop, but this time I know that I saw it. Once again, though, a new smile was quickly put in its place.

"Kyon-kun, there's really no need to worry. I'm sure that Asahina-san will be fine. After all Nagato is there." Koizumi replied.

I scoffed, "Nagato's just as bad as you are when it comes to letting Suzumiya do whatever she wants, she's just here to 'observe'."

"Look Kyon-kun, there's not much harm that Suzumiya-san can do with cloths. Now why don't we just take the opportunity that we've been given to enjoy some peace and quiet." Koizumi suggested.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right." I replied.

And with that we continued our game, but unfortunately not too long after our quiet was ruined by Suzumiya bursting through the door with a triumphant looking grin on her face and when I glanced at Koizumi I noticed that once again the smile had dropped, but it was soon replaced when he noticed I was looking at him.

As I'm sure you can guess, the rest of the day was quiet hectic, ugh, why couldn't I have enjoyed the quiet to its fullest extent?


	2. Mask, Itsuki X Kyon, K

Another TMoHS fic. Hope you enjoy.  
>Pairing: One-sided ItsukiKyon

**Mask**

I sigh as I slowly walk to the club room that I am supposed to make my way towards after school everyday. The smile that I use to hide behind, my mask, is not currently on my face, for at the moment there is no need for it, but the moment I make my way into that room I will have to put it firmly back into place, as hard as it is to keep there when I'm around him.

I know that it's wrong, I can't feel the way I do about him, if it were to get out there would be way to many things at risk, as much as it hurts and as much as I want to say, I don't care, and throw everything away, I know that I can't. I can't risk the safety of the world just because of my selfishness.

Besides he doesn't feel the same way. He's always shooting glances at the other's, yes, every once in while he'll look my way, but it's always with an annoyed or frustrated look on his face and I know that part of that is my fault, but it still hurts and there is nothing that I can do about it.

I sigh again, I have reached the door to the club room, I dread opening it. It hurts so much trying to hide everything, they all think that I'm so carefree, but that's only because of this dumb act that my superiors forced upon me. I want nothing more then to throw it away and do something for myself, but I know that I can't.

I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair before slowly reaching for the doorknob. I grab it and twist it, pulling the door open and making sure that my mask is back in place before it swings open all of the way.

"Sorry, I'm late." I say in my usually cheerful voice as I walk into the room, once again back in character.

**The End**


	3. Yaoi, Itsuki X Kyon, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Itsuki/Kyon  
>Rating: T++ (I don't think it deserves to be in the Ms yet...)<br>Warnings: Very suggestive themes, language.  
>Notes: Ignore EVERYTHING, I wrote this because I like ItsukiKyon, but it's hard to make it make sense for the series... This was my attempt and it failed...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"<p>

**Yaoi**

Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me?!

Koizumi and I were alone in the club room, Haruhi had taken Nagato and Yuki to do some shopping. Haruhi had demanded that we both stay because they would be back soon or else I would have left already.

Koizumi and I were playing Othello – as usual, but all I wanted to do was throw myself at the other male.

What the hell?!

"Are you alright?"

Koizumi asked suddenly, for once he was winning our little game – I was too out of it to concentrate – and he had taken this as a hint that something was off.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, "I just don't want to play this anymore."

Koizumi simply smiled, "Alright, we can stop. What would you like to do instead?"

Have you bend me over the table and fuck me raw.

What?!

I did not just think that!

"Uh, I don't know…" I said as I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

For once he looked concerned; he wasn't wearing his usual smile.

I stared at him for a moment, seeing this new emotion on his face seemed to mess with my head even more.

I looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I raised my hands to my head and rubbed at my temples, "I… just have a slight headache is all." I lied.

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

I looked at him through my fingers.

How about you just take me instead?

"What?"

He looked shocked.

Shit! Did I say that out loud?!

"I- I was just joking, m- maybe I'm coming down with something."

Koizumi didn't say anything and instead just stared at me, I found myself staring back.

Then before I could react he had moved forward and was kissing me.

My eyes widened, but instead of pushing him away – which I would have any other day, something was just really wrong with me right then – I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, immediately opening my mouth and allowing him to press his tongue inside.

"Damn." I moaned when we pulled apart.

I was not thinking straight at all.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Gods, Kyon." He groaned in response as he panted in my ear, "You have no idea how hot you're making me right now."

He pulled away.

"But we can't do this."

"What? Why not."

I knew I was out of my mind, but I didn't care; I was willing to beg him.

"You're not thinking straight."

"Who gives a fuck?"

I was practically yelling.

"You need to calm down. You don't really want this."

He was now standing and walking back over to his side of the table.

I stood as well.

"Yes I do."

Koizumi looked back at me, a sad smile on his face.

"No you don't. You're not gay Kyon, and I'm not going to take advantage of you. No matter how much I want this." He said as he sat down.

"Then take it." I yelled; I was so horny

"Kyon, please, I only have so much control."

"Good."

I stormed over and kissed him.

He pushed me away.

"Stop it."

"No."

I kissed him again, this time grabbing the back of his head so that he wouldn't be able to pull away again.

Soon I found myself in his seat, straddling Koizumi's waist with my blazer off.

We were devouring each other's mouths.

"Please Koizumi."

Gods, I was gone, I was fucking whimpering into his ear.

He groaned, "Kyon, we can't."

"Yes we can."

I kissed him again.

He pulled away.

"What if the girls come back?"

"Who cares?"

"Fuck." He bit his lip.

As if we had jinxed it, the girls choose now to burst into the room.

I stared at them, my frazzled brain not really realizing what was going on.

Haruhi stood in the door, her eyes wide as she took in the sight that Koizumi and I made. Yuki and Mikuru stood behind her, Yuki looking as blank as usual and Mikuru with eyes bigger than Haruhi's and a dark blush covering her face.

"Shit."

A whisper.

That was Koizumi, if I had been thinking straight I would have been surprised at that.

"Suzumiya-san it's not-" Koizumi started as he tried to get me off of him, but I still wasn't thinking and therefore was being of no help in getting the awkward scene to end.

He was interrupted by Haruhi.

"Eee!" She squealed.

We all blinked and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern on our faces.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" She said as she walked into the room and placed the shopping bags she had been holding on the table.

"We're not."

Koizumi said, still trying to push me off of him.

I looked down at him.

"Kyon, get off." He hissed.

I blinked before nodding numbly and doing as told.

Haruhi laughed, "You don't have to lie Koizumi. It's kind of obvious."

"But-"

"Oh this could work for the club! We can use this to attract more girls to the club!"

"Suzumiya-san…"

I blocked the rest of what he said out; this was strange, usually Koizumi would never disagree with Haruhi.

Wait, did she just say she wanted to use us to attract members?!

Wait, had the girls just seen me and Koizumi kissing?!

Did she think we were going out?

"Fuck."

Everyone blinked and looked at me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Are you alright Kyon?"

Haruhi asked, giving me a look as though she thought I was crazy.

"I- I don't know."

Koizumi frowned at me, he looked concerned and guilty; where was that usual smile of his.

"I- I need to go home."

Before anyone could say anything else I ran out of the room, leaving the door open behind me.

"Wait Kyon."

That was Koizumi again, he was running after me.

He caught up to me quickly – his legs were longer.

When he reached me he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the closest wall.

"Get away from me."

I yelled and struggled against him.

"Please Kyon, calm down. I just wanted to apologize."

I stopped moving and blinked at him.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who came on to you."

"But I didn't stop you. I let my feelings for you control my actions and allowed you to get carried away despite the fact that I knew you weren't in your right mind."

"Like hell you didn't stop me, I wouldn't leave you alone."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Then who's was it? I was climbing all over you."

"It was Suzumiya."

"What?

I stared at him.

"How in the hell was that Haruhi's fault?"

"You've noticed that she's been reading a lot of manga recently right?"

I did.

"Have you looked at any of it?"

I shook my head.

"She's been reading yaoi."

"At school?" I was surprised that the girl would read something like that in public.

"Yes. She thinks it's romantic and ever since she started reading it she's been wanting us to get together."

So this was Haruhi's fault, she had basically made us gay.

Koizumi frowned softly, "Well, she made you gay."

I blinked at him.

"But you were totally into that too."

He blushed – really he did.

"Yeah… I was…"

I blinked again and then it clicked.

"Oh."

Koizumi nodded as he finally pulled himself away from me.

"I'm sorry again for taking advantage of you."

I groaned as I buried my head in my hands.

"How could you not? I was being pretty persistent."

He took a deep breath.

"I should head back. I'll tell Suzumiya that you went home because you weren't feeling well." He said as he started walking away, "I'll also make sure to straighten out the misunderstanding."

I watched him for a moment.

"You don't have to."

He stopped and turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I mean… we could be a couple."

I knew that this was Haruhi's doing, but the me that Haruhi had recreated really wanted this.

"You don't mean that Kyon."

I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to him.

"I know that this is Haruhi's doing now, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want this. If you'll have me, I'd like to give this a try." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He stared at me for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing me again.

This one was much different than the others, instead of harsh and demanding it was gentle and soft.

We pulled apart after a few moments.

"I'd like that."

He was finally smiling again, but this time it was authentic.

I smiled back and kissed him again.

I could get used to this.

THE END

My lame contribution to all of those "Haruhi wants yaoi stories." I know it's bad...


	4. Cafe, Itsuki X Kyon, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Itsuki/Kyon  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: OOC and mushiness  
>Notes: Based off of the little bit I read of "The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan." I just wanted an excuse for really fluffy ItsukiKyon because I don't get enough of it...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"<p>

**Café**

I smiled as I entered the café.

Itsuki Koizumi was waiting there for me.

He smiled when he saw me come in and motioned me over to the table that he was sitting at.

"Hey." I greeted, the slightest blush on my cheeks.

He chuckled, "Hey."

We stared at each other for a few moments before I tore my eyes away.

Gods, I had it bad.

I had only known the other male for about a week or two, but I felt like we had known each other so much longer.

It had been such a chance encounter too.

"Let, me just get a coffee real quick." I finally managed to say as I set my stuff down on the seat across from him.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." He replied, a fond look on his face.

I blushed a little darker as I walked away from the table.

I waited in line for my coffee, fidgeting the whole time because whenever I looked over at the table I found that Koizumi was still staring at me, his eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile on his face.

Soon I had my coffee and made my way back over to the table.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said as I sat down, placing my coffee on the table as I did.

"Like what?" Koizumi asked, a small laugh in his voice.

"L- Like you want to eat me."

Koizumi chuckled and gave me a heated looked.

"What if I do though?" He asked quietly.

I somehow stopped myself from squeaking – that was a little too unmanly.

"Stop that." I hissed, I don't think my face could have been any redder.

Koizumi laughed again, "Sorry, I just can't help myself."

I glared at him softly.

"Aw, don't be upset. I was only playing."

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled; I wasn't really mad, just embarrassed.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Oh yeah, I was the one who asked him out here, not the other way around.

"Uh, yeah." A bit of the blush returned as I looked away, "Uh, my school festival is coming up soon… and uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"I'd love to." Koizumi answered.

I blinked and turned back to look at him, "You would?"

"Oh course." He said with another smile, "If it means spending the day with you, then of course."

Again my blush darkened, "Oh… okay then."

He laughed again – he seemed to do that a lot, "I look forward to it."

I nodded, "Me too."

After that the two of us simply enjoyed our coffee and being in each other's company.

THE END


	5. Maid, Tsuruya X Mikuru, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: It was supposed to be Tsuruya/Mikaru, but I don't think it came out...  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"<p>

**Maid**

"Hey guys." Tsuruya greeted loudly as she burst into the SOS brigade club room.

Everyone looked up.

"Oh hey Tsuruya." Haruhi said as she stood up from the computer; she had been sitting at the computer acting very bored until that point. Tsuruya seemed to be enough of an excitement to get her to cheer up a bit.

Tsuruya waved at the brigade leader, but she was stopped from saying anything else to her when her eyes were caught by possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Mikuru waved at her, "Hello Tsuruya-san."

"What are you wearing?"

"Isn't she cute?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to the red-haired girl and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"I don't think that that word does her justice." Tsuruya said as she walked over to the two of them.

"I know right? I should have known that Tsuruya would appreciate this."

Mikuru was blushing darkly as the two other girls fawned over her.

"Hey, could I borrow Mikuru-chan from you for the day? I want to watch her clean my house in that outfit, she is a maid after all, right?"

"Sure, why not? You have to take pictures for me though."

"Wh- What? But Suzumiya-san." Mikuru whimpered in a soft voice.

"It's alright Mikuru, I'm sure she'll go easy on you. It'll be good for the site, we can put the pictures of you cleaning up on the website to attract more members."

"You shouldn't force her to go clean someone's house." Kyon spoke up.

"Oh be quiet, it's none of your business."

Kyon glared at the girl, but otherwise made no further argument; this wasn't the worst that she had tried to get the other girl to do.

"Come on Mikuru-chan, I'll treat you to dinner after."

Mikuru looked at the green-haired girl, "O- okay, I'll come."

"Yes!" Tsuruya cheered as she grabbed one of the smaller girl's hands, "I'll have her back to you tomorrow." She said as she made her way out of the room.

"Don't forget the pictures." Haruhi called after her.

"I won't." And with that the two upperclassmen left, leaving the four first years behind.

THE END


	6. Protect, Ryoko X Yuki, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: One-sided Ryoko/Yuki, mentioned one-sided Kyon/Yuki  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Character death, creepy Asakura  
>Notes: Based off of the "Disappearance" world<br>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"

**Protect**

"Isn't this what you wanted Nagato-san?" Asakura asked as she caressed the purple-haired girl's cheek.

She had won, Kyon lie dead on the ground behind her, the future Asahina crying over his cold body.

"You created me after all, to prevent him from succeeding in putting things back the way they were after all. Didn't you want things to stay this way?"

"B- But." Yuki could do nothing as she stared past the blue-haired girl and at the lifeless body of the boy that she had had a crush on, "W- Why?"

"Because that's what you wanted."

"I- I-" She finally turned to look at the cheery murderer, "I didn't want this."

"But he was going to turn everything back the way it was." Asakura said, "He was going to forget about you again and get rid of me so that I wouldn't be able to protect you. I couldn't let him do that." She wrapped her arms around the purple-haired girl's shoulders, "I couldn't let Nagato-san go back to that awful world."

Yuki was trembling, she didn't know what to do, this girl had just killed someone right in front of her.

"Don't worry Nagato-san." Asakura whispered, "I'll take care of you."

Yuki could do nothing but tremble in the other girl's arms.

THE END

This one really killed me because I killed Kyon, who is basically my favorite anime character of all time...


	7. Remember, Itsuki X Kyon, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Itsuki/Kyon  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None, except maybe some OOCness...  
>Notes: Based off of the "Disappearance" world.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"

**Remember**

Haruhi had left to the bathroom, leaving me and Itsuki alone at the table.

I stared at the place where she had disappeared for a few moments before turning to look back at Koizumi.

"So… you don't recognize me?"

He smiled, "I'm afraid not."

I frowned.

Even he didn't know who I was.

I was sure that he would remember me no matter what.

I looked down at the drink in my hands.

"Hm." Koizumi hummed, "You seem a lot more disappointed to find that I don't remember you then when Suzumiya-san didn't."

I blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah…"

"May I ask why?"

I bit my lip and looked away; how was I supposed to tell him that he and I were in a relationship in my world?

"Uh, we were really good friends."

"Just friends?"

I looked up and blinked at him.

"You looked very sad for me to just be a friend."

I blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Uh, well…"

Koizumi continued to stare at me.

"We were…"

"If you're trying to spare me from the embarrassment of finding out that the me in your world is gay, you don't need to worry."

I blinked again.

"O- Oh."

Koizumi laughed.

"I think I might be slightly jealous of this other me."

"Why?"

He laughed again.

"Because he has a catch like you."

My blush deepened; only Koizumi could get me to turn red like this.

Koizumi smirked before leaning across the table and pecking me lightly on the lips. He then pulled away again.

If I thought my face had been red before…

"Hey, let's get going."

Haruhi was back.

"Of course Suzumiya-san." Koizumi replied as he stood up.

I followed his lead.

Haruhi went off ahead of us.

We stared following her.

"If we're unable to get you back to your world…"

I turned to look at him as we made our way to the door.

He stopped before exiting.

"… I wouldn't be adverse to us being a couple."

"But you don't even know me."

"Yes." He replied, "But I would be interested in getting to know you."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You prefer the other me."

"No… well, I just want you to remember who I am."

Koizumi sighed, "Well, at least if I have to lose, I'm only losing against myself."

I nodded and watched him walk out of the building.

I was going to get back to my world; I missed Koizumi too much.

THE END


	8. Rescue, Tanaguchi X Kyon, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing(s): Slight non-con Tanaguchi/Kyon, Itsuki/Kyon (maybe if you squint really hard, but not really...)  
>Rating: T+<br>Warnings: Language, molestation...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"<p>

**Rescue**

_Meet me in the classroom._

Did that mean my classroom? And what the hell was with everyone putting notes in my shoe locker?

I had already received notes from Nagato, Asahina (future version), and Asakura; this one didn't look like any of their handwriting, in fact it looked stereo-typically male.

Hm, I imagined Koizumi to have better hand writing.

At least that's who I figured it was, but what classroom did he mean then?

I was tempted to just ignore the note and tell him he was being an idiot when I saw him next, but maybe it was important.

Maybe he needed help with a closed space – not that I wanted to be the one to volunteer.

I decided to check my classroom first.

When I opened the door, I couldn't see anyone at first, but I walked farther into the room.

"Koizumi?" I called.

There was no answer, but the door closed behind me.

I spun around, prepared for someone from Asakura's sector of the over mind to be there to kill me, but I was surprised and relieved to see Tanaguchi there instead.

I placed a hand on my heart as I took a breath.

"Oh, it's only you. Don't freak me out like that."

"Sorry."

"Have you seen Koizumi? I think he wants to meet with me for something."

"I haven't." Tanaguchi replied as he walked toward me.

"Oh, well, I better go look for him then."

I tried to walk around Tanaguchi, but he quickly blocked my way.

"Do you need something Tanaguchi?"

"Not particularly." He replied simply as he walked closer to me once again.

"Are you alright?"

Something was off, Tanaguchi was acting strangely, and he usually talked a lot more than this too.

"I'm fine."

"Alright…"

I didn't have time to deal with the other so I didn't press.

"Well, I should be going then."

Once again I tried to leave the room, but Tanaguchi stopped me, this time by placing his hands on both of my shoulders.

"You should really stay here."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I didn't get a verbal answer and was instead shoved against the nearest wall by the slightly shorter male. When had Tanaguchi gotten so strong?

I grunted as my head hit the wall, not that hard, but it still didn't feel great.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded as I raised a hand to the back of my head.

Tanaguchi didn't answer once again and I was shocked to suddenly have lips harshly pressed against my own.

I shoved at his chest, trying to get him off of me, unfortunately he had somehow become a lot stronger since the last time I saw him and I was unable to create any distance between us. He did pull his face away from mine though.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Just shut up." Tanaguchi replied and before I could do anything he kissed me again.

I grunted and shoved at him again, but this time he didn't pull away.

What the hell was going on?! I should have had an advantage over Tanaguchi I was taller and – at least normally – stronger than he was.

Tanaguchi lifted a hand to my face and squeezed my lower jaw, trying to get me to open my mouth.

I resisted as long as possible, but soon the pain was just too much and I had no choice but to open my mouth.

Tanaguchi shoved his tongue into my mouth the minute I gave him entrance, but I swiftly bit down on the offending appendage.

"Shit."

No kidding.

"Get the fuck away from me."

I yelled as I shoved at his chest once again; he seemed to be slightly distracted now thanks to the bite so he staggered back slightly and I was able to get myself away from the wall.

I made for the door as quickly as possible, but it seemed that along with his new found strength Tanaguchi had also gotten a lot faster.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, forcing me against the wall right next to the door. I had been so close to escape.

"Get the hell off of me Tanaguchi!" I yelled, shoving at him once again,

Suddenly my face stung and it took me a moment to realize that Tanaguchi had slapped me; I went to touch I hand to my cheek, but Tanaguchi had both of them pinned to the wall above my head.

"Just shut the hell up already!"

"Like hell I will!"

Another slap.

"Damn it! Stop that!"

"Then shut the hell up!"

Tanaguchi kissed me again, but he didn't try to push his tongue into my mouth this time.

I struggled against him, still confused as hell as to what was going on. Why in the world was Tanaguchi molesting me? I thought he liked girls; he was always talking about them. Why the hell was he acting so strange?

Suddenly I felt a slight breeze on my chest. I struggled harder. When had Tanaguchi gotten my shirt open?!

Soon Tanaguchi pulled his mouth away from mine again as he looked down at my chest.

"Stop this!"

I struggled harder.

"Just give up Kyon."

He whispered before moving his hand to the waist band of my pants.

My eyes widened as I struggled even harder.

"Let go of me Tanaguchi!"

The door to the classroom opened.

Itsuki Koizumi blinked at the scene Tanaguchi and I made; me pinned against the wall with my shirt unbuttoned and Tanaguchi with his hand practically down my pants.

For once in my life I saw something I never thought I'd see. Koizumi's smile dropped as he looked at us and he glared – yes, he glared, I wasn't hallucinating – at Tanaguchi.

The next few moments went by in a blur. Suddenly Tanaguchi was forced away from me and – I'm not entirely sure if I really saw this, but I think I saw Koizumi punch my attacker in the face before Tanaguchi ran out of the room, clutching his hand to his nose.

I stared at Koizumi with wide eyes for a few moments, not completely processing what was going on any more.

"Are you alright?" Koizumi asked as he approached.

His smile had yet to return and he was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I blinked.

"I'm okay." I replied softly, I couldn't take my eyes off him, it was so strange to see any emotion other than fake amusement on his face.

"Are you sure?" Now there was a ting of pink in his cheeks.

Why was he blushing?!

It was then that I remembered the state that my clothes were in. I looked down at myself.

It was my turn to blush.

I quickly adjusted my pants and started re-buttoning my shirt.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

Koizumi nodded, "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No."

Silence.

"Oh… uh… did you need something?"

Koizumi blinked.

"No."

"Didn't you leave a note in my shoe locker?"

"No."

I blinked.

And then it clicked, Tanaguchi must have left it…

"Oh." I muttered as I looked at the ground having finished readjusting my clothing.

"Suzumiya-san was wondering why you weren't in the club room and asked me to look for you."

I nodded.

"Well, thanks…"

The smile was back, but it was gentle and for once looked genuine.

"Of course; I only wish I had gotten here sooner."

I nodded numbly again.

"I don't think I'm going to make it to the club room today."

Koizumi nodded in reply, "Of course." He repeated, "Would you like me to drive you home?"

I was about to shake my head, but I stopped myself. I would have refused the offer in any other situation, but after what had just almost happened to me… I needed the company.

"Uh… yeah actually… if you don't mind."

He looked surprised at my answer; obviously he had expected me to say no too. He smiled sadly though and nodded.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all."

"Do you think we should let Haruhi know?" I asked as I pushed myself away from the wall.

Koizumi shook his head as he walked closer to me, "I'll come up with something to tell her tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's get out of here."

With that we left the room and the school building behind.

Little did we know Haruhi was watching us from the club room window as we left the campus, a small smirk lighting her face.

THE END


	9. Revelation, Itsuki X Kyon, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: One-sided Itsuki/Kyon  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None  
>Notes: Based off of the "Snowy Mountain Syndrome" chapter in "The Rampage of Haruhi Suzumiya light novel.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"

**Revelations**

Koizumi and I were getting ready to go to bed. We were sharing a room at the Tsuruya mountain resort. I lie on the bed that I had claimed and stared at the ceiling.

I couldn't sleep though; something was bothering me.

"Hey Koizumi."

"Yes." The esper replied from his bed.

"What was I doing?"

I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that I was in your room and I did something strange. What was I doing?"

I was talking about earlier that day, in the giant building that we had mysteriously been trapped in.

Koizumi was silent, I couldn't see him in the dark of the room, but I sensed that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

That was strange for him.

What the hell was I doing?

"You weren't doing anything that strange." Koizumi finally replied.

I could tell he was lying.

"Bull shit." I said as I sat up slightly and leaned on my elbow while I looked at him, "Something's making you act all weird; what was I doing?"

"I'm sure that Asahina was doing the same thing in your room."

Oh hell.

"Gods I hope not."

I flopped back on to the bed as the image of Asahina undressing herself on my bed flashed before my eyes. There was no way that I was doing that in Koizumi's room.

Koizumi was now the one looking at me.

"What was Asahina doing?"

"Hey, I asked you first."

"Just tell me."

I would have argued with him more, but if this was the only way to get Koizumi to tell me what I wanted him to then whatever.

"She was… coming on to me."

"She was?"

I blushed; I was glad he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, she stared undressing and then when I realized it wasn't really Asahina she ran from the room crying."

Silence filled the room.

"I guess that makes sense."

I blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You were doing the same thing."

"What?!" I shot up from my bed.

If I could have seen his face I know he would have been looking extremely uncomfortable; he wasn't smiling at all.

"You came onto me."

"Oh god, that's so wrong." I moaned as I buried my face in my hands.

Koizumi sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't really you."

"But that must have been so awkward."

"I guess…"

I looked up.

"Nagato choose who she did for each room for a reason."

Koizumi suddenly said.

"What do you mean? I knew that, she did it to help us figure out that equation."

"I don't think that's the only reason."

"Okay…"

"You see, Kyon, if it had been any other of us you would have pushed them out right from the start, wouldn't you?"

I blinked, "I guess so…"

"Asahina is the only one that you would have allowed to stay. Nagato needed us all to come out at the same time. So I believe that Nagato purposefully choose the one person that we would allow to come on to us like that."

"I see…"

I muttered, silent for a few moments.

And then what he was saying finally hit me.

I looked up with wide eyes.

"So you…"

Koizumi had turned his head away from me.

"Yes…"

"Wait, you like me?"

I could hear the pain in his voice – it would figure that the only time he would show any emotion on his face that wasn't fake would be when I couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I do."

I stared at him, I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked.

"Don't apologize." I muttered, I felt kind of awkward having found out that he felt that way about me, but he couldn't control it, "It's not your fault."

"Please don't tell Suzumiya-san."

I blinked again, "O- Okay."

Koizumi rubbed at his face and sighed.

"I understand if you don't want me to sleep in the same room as you."

"Oh, nah, I don't care… I mean, we've shared rooms before and you haven't done anything to me."

Koizumi nodded.

"Well, uh, I guess we should get back to bed. Who knows what Haruhi is going to make us do tomorrow."

Koizumi just nodded again as he pulled the covers aside and got back into bed.

I stared at him for a few moments; things were definitely going to be awkward between the two of us for a while. I sighed and finally followed his lead, getting under the covers myself.

We would just have to deal with things tomorrow.

THE END


	10. Shopping, Haruhi X Mikuru, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Haruhi/Mikaru (Maybe a little, but not really... that's what it was supposed to be...)  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"<p>

**Shopping**

The club room was relatively silent that day.

Haruhi sat at the computer, pouting at the screen, a bored look on her face. Yuki sat in her usual corner, an open book sitting on her lap; she only moved to turn a page every few moments. Kyon and Itsuki sat across from each other at the long table in the room, an Othello board in between them and Mikuru was over near the stove, busily making tea for the other club members.

Haruhi looked up from the computer and over her SOS brigade. Mikuru was now flitting around the room, giving everyone their tea for the day; Haruhi watched her for a few moments.

"Thanks." Kyon said as he took the cup from Mikuru.

"Why, thank you." Itsuki replied as he took his own.

Mikuru then moved over to Yuki, who made no reply as she placed the cup on the small table in front of the other girl.

"Here you are Suzumiya-san." Mikuru said as she held out the last cup to the brigade chief.

Haruhi nodded as she took the cup, still staring at Mikuru.

Mikuru blinked at the brunette girl, confused as to why she was being stared at so intensely.

"Uh, um, is something wrong?" Mikuru asked, blushing slightly as she clasped the try that had been holding the tea cups in both of her hands.

Haruhi ignored the girl for a few moments longer before shooting out of her chair.

"We're going shopping." She suddenly yelled.

Everyone in the room looked up at her, Kyon looking annoyed, Itsuki with his usual amused look, and Mikuru with slight concern. Yuki had only spared the girl an emotionless glance before turning back to her book.

"What are we shopping for?" Kyon asked as he made his move, he was winning the game that he and Itsuki were playing.

"Not you." Haruhi said as she walked closer to Mikuru, "Just Mikuru and I."

"Huh? M- Me?"

"Of course." Haruhi replied, a huge grin on her face, "We need to get you some more outfits."

"Hold on a second." Kyon said as he stood from his place at the table, "You can't just drag Asahina around and force her into whatever you want."

"Oh shut up Kyon." Haruhi said as she grabbed the petit upperclassmen's wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

"Hold on." Kyon called as he went to go after the two girls.

Itsuki stood and stopped him though, his usual smile in place, "I'm sure Suzumiya won't do any harm."

Kyon glared at the other for a moment before turning to look at the door that Haruhi had already tugged the red-haired girl through. He sighed.

"I guess."

Meanwhile outside Haruhi was grinning happily, having finally gotten the older girl all to herself.

THE END


	11. Uncomfortable, Yuki X Mikuru, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: This is what happened when I tried to write Yuki/Mikuru...  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
>Notes: Based off events from "The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya" light novel<br>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"

**Uncomfortable**

Yuki and Mikuru sat quietly around the table, eating the meal that Yuki had quickly put together. Kyon had decided not to stay and eat with them when he left Mikuru with the alien and so they were eating alone.

Mikuru was almost trembling with how nervous she was as she ate her canned curry and rice.

"Why do you feel uncomfortable around me?" Yuki suddenly asked.

Mikuru looked up at her and blinked; it was strange for the human interface to ask questions.

The time traveler blushed, "I- I don't know."

"Well, please do not be." Yuki said as she turned back to her food, "There is no need for it. You don't need to feel uncomfortable around me."

Mikuru stared at the other girl for a moment; if she didn't know any better she would think that the other was feeling hurt.

"I- I'm sorry." Mikuru apologized, feeling herself relax ever-so-slightly, "I'll try not to be so nervous around you.

Yuki looked back up at her, "Thank you."

Mikuru smiled at the simple reply and soon the two returned to their meal.

THE END


	12. Who Cares? Itsuki X Kyon, M

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my TMoHS fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Itsuki/Kyon  
>Rating: M, very, very M<br>Warnings: **THIS IS PURE PWP, TURN BACK NOW IF UNINTERESTED!**  
>Notes: I just like this pairing to much... Also, this is only my second attempt at smut... so, yeah<br>Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia"

**Who Cares**

Gods, I couldn't understand why I was so _fucking_ horny.

I groaned as I stroked myself furiously, trying desperately to get off, but I just couldn't seem to get enough friction.

I was so glad that my mom had decided to take my little sister out somewhere; I was way too out of it to keep my voice down.

"Mn." I bit my lip, trying to stifle the noises I was making despite the empty house.

Why the hell was I so hard?!

_Ding Dong_

I froze, my hand still buried in my boxers; that was the doorbell, but there was no way that I was going to answer the door in my condition.

The damned bastard would just have to come back later if it was important.

I panted for a few moments, slowly pulling my hand from my underwear; I had no intention of going down there and opening the door, but I would feel awkward if I kept going and there was someone standing outside my house; I would have to wait until I was sure that they were gone.

A few moments passed and I was sure that they had gotten the point, but just as I was relaxing the doorbell rang again.

"Fuck." I groaned as I threw the covers that I had pulled over myself and sat up.

It looked like the bastard wasn't going to leave me alone.

I stormed down the stairs and made my way to the door, only after getting dressed of course.

"What?" I demanded without even waiting to see who it was.

I was greeted to a sheepishly smiling Koizumi.

What the hell was he doing here?

Especially after…

No, he wasn't who I was thinking about!

I would never admit it.

"What do you want?"

"Suzumiya-san was upset that you didn't show up at the club room today and wanted me to come 'make sure you had a good excuse'." He informed.

I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair; there was no way that I was going back to the school, not in the condition I was in…

"Are you alright? You look flushed." His usual fake, cheery smile was replaced with a look of concern.

I blinked at him and then blushed slightly "Uh, y- yeah… I just… feel like I might be getting a little sick…"

If it had been anyone else I'm sure they would have called me out on the lie.

But Koizumi just nodded softly.

"You should go lie down."

I nodded in return, "Y- Yeah, I'm gonna go-"

"Do you need anything?" The other looked genuinely concerned; I had never seen such intense emotion on his face before; he seemed to be really worried about me.

"Uh… no, I'm okay." I replied; I really did not want him near me anymore; all I wanted to do was hull up in my room and jack-off until I could get this horrible arousal to go away.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he pushed forward, coming into my house without permission.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just going to go to bed." I insisted as I backed up.

He ignored me and closed the door after himself as he walked closer to me.

I kept backing up until I found myself falling backwards onto the couch.

"Koizumi, I said I'm fine!" I nearly yelled, but he was persistent as he rested his hand on my forehead.

My face turned bright red as he looked down at me.

He blinked at my reaction.

And then horror filled me as he glanced down and saw the proof of my previous activities; I thought for sure that I had gotten it to go down, but him touching me seemed to affect me way too much.

I pushed him away, "I said I'm fine. Get the hell off of me!"

Koizumi allowed me to push him off of myself, but just stood and stared at me after stumbling back a few paces.

We stared at each other for a few moments; I wanted nothing more than to kick the other male out of my house, but there was a small part of me that was trying to argue with me on that point – the part of me that was currently standing at attention in my pants.

There was no way that I could let the other male know that though.

"Get out Koizumi." I finally spoke up – not being able to take the awkward silence anymore – as I looked away from the other, "Go tell Haruhi I'm sick or something." I finished as I started turning away.

"But that would be lying. You're not sick."

He stated it so bluntly and all I could do was freeze in my steps.

"Gods Koizumi. Please don't do this…" I really didn't want him to go tattle on me to Haruhi, but there was no way I was going back to the school after all of this either.

"Let me take care of you then." He muttered; it was so soft that I was sure I hadn't heard him correctly.

I spun around to question him about it and found him standing mere inches away from me.

I gasped softly and he took the chance to grab me and kiss me, slipping his tongue right into my opened mouth.

I had known that Koizumi was interested in me for quite some time know, but I never would have thought that he would make a move on me like this.

I also had never been interested in him making a move until about a week ago when I had suddenly lost control of my libido, but right now 'little me' was very happy.

I groaned into the kiss, part of me was yelling to push him away and force him the fuck out of my house, but it seemed that "little Kyon" was in complete control at the moment.

Koizumi pulled away and stared at me for a few moments as the two of us panted.

I'd known; I'd known he liked me and up until now I had tried to ignore the fact because I had had no interest in him and I knew he wasn't going to make a move with how unstable Haruhi could be. Why was he moving now?

"I'm sorry Kyon." He muttered as he forced himself to step away from me, "I was out of line." He muttered.

Damn him; of course once I had decided not to kick him out he decided to get his head out of his ass. Well it was too fucking bad for him because it was way too late now.

"Shut the hell up Koizumi." I practically growled before pulling him into another kiss.

He froze in my grip for a few moments before wrapping his arms around my waist and returning the kiss.

Once again we pulled apart for air.

"Kyon…" Koizumi panted as he stared at me with confused eyes, "What-"

"Don't even ask." I replied; I didn't even really know what was going on. All I knew was that I had a fucking rock between my legs that had been caused by thoughts of the very guy in front of me. I'd never thought that I was gay – and I probably wasn't because I still thought that Asahina-san was one of the most gorgeous things in the world, but right now I really didn't care.

Right now all I could think of was sex and I didn't care about the gender of the person I was getting it from.

A tiny bit of me prickled with fear as it tried to think what gay sex really meant, but I quickly squashed that down; there was no turning back right now.

Before I could give myself any more time to think I grabbed Koizumi's arm and stared dragging him in the direction of the stairs.

He sputtered slightly as he allowed himself to be dragged behind me.

When we were in my room and I had the door shut behind us I shoved Koizumi onto my bed and straddled his hips before kissing him fiercely once more.

Koizumi was once again frozen for a few moments as he tried to get his mind wrapped around what was going on, but I was trying my darndest to get both of us to stop thinking.

I pulled away with a gasp, as I tried to catch my breath.

"Kyon… we shouldn't…" Koizumi panted.

"Hell no." I grunted as I pushed him down into a lying position.

For a moment it looked like he was going to protest again, but it seemed that the part of him that had obviously always wanted this won out because instead of making further complaints he propelled himself forward and flipped out positions so that he was now above me.

I blinked at him for a few moments and was suddenly slightly afraid at the soft smirk that quirked his lips.

"Sorry Kyon. I know that this is just Suzumiya-san's doing, but you're being far too tempting and I just can't help myself." He started, "I've been craving this for way too long; I just hope that you don't hate me too much when all of this is over."

I stared at him in confusion for a few moments, but before I was able to question him he pressed his lips to mine once more.

I moaned and allowed myself to forget everything other than how good I felt.

I don't even know how long we kissed, but we just kept going at it; eventually though ti was no longer enough for either of us.

I gasped suddenly as he lowered his pelvis to grind against mine and I was able to feel that he was indeed just excited as I was.

He pulled and buried his face in my shoulder as he groaned, "Gods." He muttered, "I don't know how long I'll last."

I let out a huff of a laugh, "That's not a problem; we're in the same boat."

He chuckled softly against my shoulder before moving up to press his lips to my neck.

I gasped and bucked up to grind out clothed erections together again.

He let out a breath of a laugh against my skin before opening his mouth and lathing his tongue of it.

"Nn, Koizumi, let's… let's get undressed." I managed through panted breaths.

Koizumi pulled away and nodded before he kneeled above me and began to unbutton his shirt.

I watched as the clothes slowly fell away from his body and I was able to get a peek at his skin. I didn't bother to try undressing myself; the position we were in would have made trying to do that too difficult and I wasn't going to admit that I was enjoying the show.

Once he had his shirt unbuttoned he tossed it to the side and pushed himself off of me so that he could get rid of his pants too.

I propped myself up onto my elbows to watch him finish undressing, which didn't take long because it seemed he was going to leave his boxers on for the moment.

When his pants had been discarded he made his way back to the bed and crawled over me, catching his hands under my shirt so the he could slide his hands over my skin. He kissed me again as he bunched my shirt up so that he could rub his thumbs over my nipples.

I gasped into his mouth; I wasn't aware that that part of me had been so sensitive.

We devoured each other's mouths for a few long moments before Koizumi finally pulled away long enough to drag my shirt up and over my head, tossing it into the corner before returning to our kissing.

Now that my chest was exposed Itsuki slowly dragged his lips from mine and down my body to latch them onto one of my nipples. I gasped at the feeling, arching into his hot mouth.

I could feel him smile against my skin as he brought one of his hands to tweek the nipple that wasn't in his mouth.

"Fngh, Koi- Itsuki. Please, more."

Koizumi laughed slightly as he pulled his mouth away and sat up, looking down at me and suddenly becoming serious.

"I never dreamed that I would actually be able to see this." He muttered softly as he raked his eyes up and down my bare chest.

I almost growled, "Well, do something about it then."

Koizumi gave another chuckle and a shake of his head as he lean back down to peck me on the lips before pulling away once again so that he could remove my pants and boxers, leaving me the only one completely naked.

Koizumi stared down at me for a moment and it was almost enough to snap me out of the haze I was in, but before the fog lifted completely my mind went blank again as Koizumi brought his mouth down to run his tongue up my shaft.

"Fuck." I whispered.

A small laugh came from Koizumi before he mouthed the head of my cock.

I let out a gasped as I tried to buck my hips further into the moist heat, but Koizumi had already grabbed my hips to prevent such actions.

"Koizumi-" I started, but was cut off with a groan as he pulled away, "Wha-"

"Say my name." Koizumi said as he looked up at me, "And I'll continue."

I panted as I stared down at him.

Why the hell was he so keen on me using his first name?

"Fine, Itsuki, please, just keep doing that."

A small smile played on his lips before he consented and dipped his mouth back down, licking the tip of my penis before taking it back into his mouth.

I moaned loudly as I grabbed the back of his head, trying desperately for him to take more of m in, but he seemed to be to in control of the situation and was able to keep things at his own pace, much to my dismay.

After a few minutes Koizumi finally lowered his mouth further and raised one of his hands to stroke the base of my shaft as he sucked on the rest.

I gasped and moaned and in no time at all I felt sure that I was going to come, unfortunately me for Koizumi seemed to notice this as well and pulled his mouth away once again.

"Wh- why the hell'd you stop?"

"I'm sorry Kyon, but this isn't quite enough for me." He replied as he stood.

I was about to complain, but stopped when he suddenly removed his boxers.

I stared for a few moments, part of my brain trying to tell me that I needed to stop this, that I wasn't going to like what was coming next, but seeing him just as aroused as I was, was an intoxicating sight. I was willing to do whatever he wanted at the moment.

Koizumi leaned back over me and kissed me again before gently pushing me back so that I was lying on the bed once again.

These kisses were different than the ones before, instead of hard and hot, they were gentle and sensual. They left me gasping for breath.

"Don't we need lube or something?" I managed to pant out between breaths and kisses, trying to suppress that tiny part of me that was freaking out about where this was going.

Koizumi shook his head as he kissed me again.

"But-" I tried when he pulled away again.

"We're not going to need it Kyon." He assured.

I wanted to protested, but before I could he pressed his groin to mine and rubbed our naked shafts together.

All I could do was moan loudly at the feel of his hot flesh sliding against mine.

Koizumi let out a half laugh before burying his face in the crook of my neck and moaning softly himself.

This continued on for a few minutes before Koizumi seemed to need more; he lifted one of his hands and brought it down to our throbbing members, wrapping it around the both of us and stroking.

I gasped and bucked into his hands, causing pleasure to race through my body as I thrust against him, trying to get more friction.

Koizumi groaned against my neck, biting down softly on my shoulder as the pleasure seemed to get to him as well.

"Gods, Kyon."

"Yes…" I hissed in response as I continued to buck against him, needing more friction.

He nodded against my shoulder as he seemed to suddenly loose control of his hips, grinding wildly against me and speeding up the movement of his hand before groaning loudly.

I gasped as Koizumi gave a few last jerks against me before stilling; suddenly I felt a few spurts of warm liquid splash against my stomach.

Koizumi collapsed onto me, panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath.

I blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments, still painfully hard, but not wanting to say anything about it at the moment.

Koizumi stayed still for a few moments longer before slowly getting off of me.

"Sorry." He muttered as he slowly traveled back down my body.

I was about to tell him it wasn't a big deal, but before I could say anything he had reached my still-throbbing erection and took it back into his mouth.

"Fu- Itsuki." I groaned loudly.

Koizumi made no reply as he continued to work my shaft with his hands and mouth; I came within seconds of the intense ministrations.

I let out a surprised grunt as the pressure that had built up finally released.

Koizumi pulled away before standing and starting to get dressed.

I watched him for a few moments, still in a daze as I tried to come down from my post-orgasmic high.

"What are you doing?" I muttered sleepily.

Koizumi sighed as he pulled on his pants, "I need to go Kyon." He started, "If I don't go back Suzumiya-san may come looking for you, herself."

I continued to watch him as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it, "I'm going to go and tell her that you're not feeling well."

"You're going to lie to her?" I asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Well, I can't very well tell her what really happened." He said as he turned to leave the room.

"Itsuki, wait."

He froze in his tracks.

"What about this?"

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you."

I blinked at his back, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed as he turned to look at me over his shoulder, a terribly somber look on his face, "I knew that you weren't in your right mind and I allowed myself to take advantage of you despite that. I am truly sorry." He turned away and started for the door to my room once again, "I only hope that you will be able to forgive me once your head clears."

The last bit had been said so softly that I almost hadn't caught it.

All I could do was stare at his back as he left, closing the door behind himself.

What the hell was he talking about?

How had he taken advantage of me? I'm the one who had basically dragged him up to my room.

I shook my head before rubbing at my face, trying to get my head wrapped around things.

So, I had – almost – slept with Itsuki Koizumi. I was pretty sure that somehow that was supposed to bother me, but it didn't. If I thought about it really hard being with Koizumi made a lot of sense. He was a really great guy and I couldn't see Haruhi getting pissed off at me for having a relationship with him like she obviously would if I ever tried anything with Asahina-san or Nagato – or any other girl for that matter.

It wasn't just logical though; there was a part of me that really wish I had spent more time getting to know Koizumi instead of just yelling at him for not helping me with Haruhi more often.

So what was I doing just letting him walk away like that?

I shot off of my bed and burst through the door of my room – after making sure to throw on some clothes, quickly making my way down the stairs and to the front door. I threw it opened and was relieved to see Koizumi just getting into the taxi that always managed to show up just when he wanted it to.

I looked at me with wide eyes as I jogged toward him.

"Koizumi…" I panted when I reached him.

He blinked at me, "Kyon?"

I looked at him, "It doesn't have to end this way."

He let out another sigh and looked away, "Kyon, as much as I wish that was ture-"

"Shut the hell up and let me finish."

Another wide-eyed look.

"You know that Haruhi's never had the same effect on my as she has on others." I started, kind of making things up as I went, "I don't think this is her doing, which is obviously what you think it is."

"How can it not be? You've never-"

"Showed interest in you before? Yeah, I know, but I'm pretty sure I'm bi and you can't blame me for being distracted with Asahina-san in the room."

"Um, I suppose not." He replied awkwardly.

I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I don't want this to end this way."

"I think it's for the best Kyon."

"Why?"

Koizumi frowned and looked away again, "It is frighteningly obvious that Suzumiya-san is interested in you; she would be very upset if you were to start a relationship with anyone else."

"So, what I'm hearing is you making excuses for this not to happen."

"Wh- What, I-"

I laughed; I'd never seen the always composed Itsuki Koizumi sputter like that.

He chuckled lightly in return, "I suppose it's seems that that's what I'm doing, but-"

"I know that I should care that if Haruhi gets too upset she could end the world, but when it comes to something like this I really don't." I started, "I'm not interested in Haruhi that way and if she's going to destroy the world just because I want to date someone then so be it."

Koizumi gasped as he looked at me.

"Come on! You don't really expect me to be in a relationship with Haruhi just to make her happy, do you? I've never been one for being a kiss-up to her and I'm not going to start now.

"So, if I have to be in a relationship that could put the whole world in danger…"

I trailed off and it was my turn to look away.

"Uh, I guess… I wouldn't mind it being with you…"

"I… my organization-"

I looked up and glared at him; he was really going to throw this away just because of his dumb organization.

He let out a soft laugh at the look I gave him and went on.

"I don't think my organization world approve, but… for once I think I'm going to go against them."

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled – a real smile not one of those fake ones he was always giving.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"What about Haruhi and the club?"

He shrugged, "I'll just think of something to tell her tomorrow."

I grinned, "Let's go."

THE END


End file.
